The invention relates to an air intake for an engine of a motor vehicle. In particular, the present invention concerns a detachable connection between an air collector module and an intake duct module of the air intake. The invention also concerns a method for installing the air intake to the engine of the motor vehicle.
A known intake device is disclosed in European Patent No. 0 467 408 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,918). This intake device includes an intake channel module and a collector module. The intake channel module consists of several intake ports, whereby the intake ports are connected on one side to an internal combustion engine and on the other side to the collector module. The connection between the collector module and the intake port module has a circular connecting surface which can be implemented either with a threaded connection or with a fixed connection. The intake port module must be made from a high-quality temperature-resistant material since the material is exposed to elevated temperatures in the area where the intake port module connects to the internal combustion engine.
Due to the circular shape of the connecting surf ace and the accessibility of the screws at the connecting surface, in order for a detachable connection of the intake device to be achieved, the intake port module must first be connected to the collector module before fastening it to the internal combustion engine. However, if the engine compartment is cramped, the intake device can only be fastened to the internal combustion engine under difficult conditions and/or cannot be connected at all. Moreover, the collector module and the intake port module are made from the same materials which causes greater expense.